night_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Made Vampires
Once living creatures needing to breathe oxygen and eat food to stay alive, made vampires are Changed into the undead by other vampires. Humans can be turned into vampires, as can other Night People, and any vampire, lamia or made, can initiate this conversion. Transforming into a vampire is a gruelling process, and one must be young and fit to endure the physical strain. Teens are resilient enough to undergo the Change, but even they encounter serious risks. As vampires are made by the exchange of blood, a vampire must drink a human's blood - and a human must drink a vampire's blood. If too much blood is taken at one time from either party, the side effects can range from light-headedness to death. Humans find vampire blood to be incredibly energizing, and their senses are dramatically heightened to be like a vampire's after the exchange. Nibbled humans, like Poppy and Mary-Lynnette, say a vampire bite initially feels like a bee or jellyfish sting but then the pain subsides and warmth radiates at the incision. As one goes through the transformation, that person becomes both physically and emotionally close to the vampire initiating the Change, seeing into the vampire's mind and feeling the impression of the vampire's being during the exhanges. If the human makes the Change willingly, this can be a transcendental experience. If the transformation is made maliciously, it can be pure torture. Made vampires stop aging after they Changed. They die as humans and awaken as vampires, their bodies forever preserved at the age of their transformation. Poppy will always appear just shy of seventeen years old; Timmy will always look a mere four years old. Made vampires recognize one another by the sign of the black rose they wear on their clothing or jewellery, and they are an interesting group. There are many remarkable and influential made vampires, but a majority of these vampires were not raised in the Night World tradition. Those with the approval of the Elders have earned their way into the Night World, despite their human origins. Others try to stay on the outskirts of the Night World, as unsanctioned vampires will surely receive a death sentence if detected by the Elders. Notable Made Vampires *'Maya, daughter of Hecate Witch-Queen:' Maya's first wish is to be immortal, and with elaborate spells, Maya attains her dream - at a price. She must drink blood daily. Maya is the first made vampire. Her son Red Fern is the first born vampire. Maya is ruthless and vindictive and excruciatingly beautiful with dark hair and a willowy figure. She also craves attention. *'Thierry Descouedres:' The second made vampire, Thierry is Changed by a jealous Maya, who is determined that Thierry loves her more than her sister. But after Maya transforms Thierry, he feels no compassion toward her. Instead, he is struck with hatred. Theirs become a battle of the ages as Thierry, Lord of the Night World, tries to unite with his soulmate, and Maya uses all of her powers to keep the two apart, millennium after millennium. *'Poppy North:' The Elders would never have approved of Poppy's transformation. Opposed to humans becoming part of the Night World, the Elders would not condone James's actions - even if he is rescuing his soulmate. Poppy and James's relationship is one of the first indicators that the soulmate principle is on the rise - and Poppy is perhaps the most famous modern made vampire in Circle Daybreak. *'John Quinn:' Quinn is not pleased about making the Change. He's been eighteen for four centuries and is still bitter. Quinn is turned into a vampire by Hunter Redfern, who believes that he has no living sons and is desperate for Quinn to become his heir. Although Quinn does not bear the Redfern last name, he is considered to be a full-blooded Redfern and sits on the Elder Council. Category:Clans Category:Night People Category:Made Vampires Category:Vampires